


Nerves

by Otava



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Ficlet, First Dates, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Mr. Gold is set up on a blind date. Suprisingly, he agrees to go.





	Nerves

Gold straightened his tie, getting the last few touches of his outfit ready. He was going on, well, a blind date and this all had happened because his son’s friend’s father, David, had meddled.

He had been picking up his son from a play-date at the Nolan’s house about a week ago and the other man had put his hand on his shoulder as soon as he made his way to the driver’s side of the door after buckling his young son up. Most Storybrooke residents were scared of Mr. Gold, the fearsome pawnshop owner, but David was different. Perhaps it was because of their children, perhaps not, but the two of them somewhat understood each other and their own unique boundaries. David treated him like a normal person. A human being. He invited him places; he was someone he could call a friend.

“Listen, there’s this girl, a friend of my wife’s: single. Anyway, my wife said she’d set her up with someone. She came home to me and remarked that she thought the two of you would be a good fit.”

Gold hadn’t been on a date in years, but his friend was asking him for a favor. “I don’t-” Gold began to say.

“Please. My wife won’t stop going on about how you two would be a great fit and I’d have to fully agree.”

“Really?”

“I’m serious. You two were made for each other, at least,I think. You should at least give it a try.”

“I don’t-”

“Please. I’ve never asked you for anything. I know you make deals, and I’ll never ask you again for-”

“You're not somebody who asks me for favors, and that’s why I like you, Nolan,” Gold said swiftly. “I thought you were different.”

“But-”

“I’ll think about it.” David gave him a nervous smile and nod and Gold got into the car and drove off.

Now, a week later, he found himself getting ready for his first date in years. He didn’t expect much from this. David hadn’t even told him who the girl was; he just told him to meet her at an out of town restaurant about a half hour away from Storybrooke. Nolan even gave him specific instructions to wear a red rose on his lapel that he plucked from his garden.

That 32 minute drive was one of the most nerve-wracking experienced he’d had in awhile. He was surprised that he still had nerves to wrack. It was just a date. A silly date with a stranger. He walked into the rather nice restaurant and asked the hostess if there was anyone under the name of Rose there yet. Code names. A rose. This whole situation was absolutely ridiculous. The answer from the hostess was ‘no’ as it seemed he was the first to arrive. Ten minutes early for the date, he sat down. It was all so, so highly unconventional.

Gold was simply minding his own business when he heard the clinking of a panicked woman’s high heels. He turned around his head to see Storybrooke’s very own librarian, Belle French, nervously, yet quickly, walking around. She came towards him and her eyes sparked as she saw the rose that he carried on his body. 

“Mary Margaret said I would know who he was as soon as I laid eyes upon him: a familiar face. I don’t know if you know who I am though. You and your son-”

“I know who you are,” Gold said quickly. “I’m just- I’m surprised,” Gold admitted. “It’s you.” His date was going to be with Belle, the cute librarian. He was suddenly so happy that he had gone on this date.

Belle was blushing. His palms were already sweating. Gold got up and pulled out Belle’s chair for her.

First dates were never so good. And blind dates were worse. But he had a good feeling about this one.


End file.
